The Call of the Great Dog General's Son
by ChibiGothicAngel
Summary: Sesshoumaru is called out to war, to fight his father's greatest Enemy. What happens when he returns after 8 years? Even more, he doesn't even remember the 8 years he had left the two? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello all! I wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction I have ever really written, well, more say posted on . I have written one before, but never really finished it, not have I really posted it anywhere. So in thus, this is more of my posted first of a fan fiction. I do hope you all like it. It's something a little different then what I am used to writing. But I am a big fan of Sesshoumaru and Rin paring since they are cute together.

I hope you all enjoy this! little Prologue.

Now onto the story. ^_^

The Call of the Great Dog General's Son

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

Prologue

The Morning Sesshoumaru leaves

The sound of a crackling fire filled the forest night. Sitting not too far from the fire, leaning against a tree with one leg spread out, the other pulled to his chest. His right hand rested on the small black haired girl, who was asleep, covered with his armor fur that hanged around his right shoulder. A silver-haired man sat there in silence, watching the girl lay asleep in his lap. The girl looking so peaceful, though she had always looked that way when she was near her Lord. The so called Lord who had shown nothing but kindness to her. Despite his cold exterior, he was always there for her and always had saved her.

That said Lord is Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. The most high court Demon Lord out there. The Lord of the Western Lands was the ruler of the Dog Clan that was highly feared and treated with great respect.

"Jaken." He spoke for the first time that night.

"Y-yes, MiLord?" Jaken, his faithful servant who followed him everywhere.

"I need you to watch over Rin for a while," Sesshoumaru spoke as he looked up at the full moon above them.

"MiLord, why? Where are you going?" Jaken peeped out as he walked over to his Lord.

Though when he asked that, he was faced with a very cold look. As if to tell him that it was out of place for him to speak and ask him that question of a personal matter.

Jaken made sounds of apologies to his lord and always repeatedly said, "P-p-please do not kill me, My Lord!" Bubbled out of his throat.

"That, Jaken, you do not need to know." Sesshoumaru answered. "By tomorrow Morning I will be gone. You are to watch over my ward."

"Y-yes, MiLord." He promised, then went back to watching over the fire.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the sleeping girl. Rin. He watched her for a few more heart beats then turned his gaze away and watched the brightly lit sky by the stars and the full moon.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Rin was running up to the edge of the cliff by the next morning, Sesshoumaru was in the distance of the rising son. A ring of flowers in her small hands. She raised her hands and waved her arms over her head, "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She called out to him, "Return to us Safely, Okay!" Staring into the distance, she watched as Sesshoumaru's figure disappeared.

"Please be safe...My Lord." Rin said softly as she stood there.

"Rin!" Jaken called out, "Lets go! Or I will leave you behind!"

Rin jumped and ran after him, "Coming, Lord Jaken!" She called after running up to him and Ah-Un. The two of them left in the other direction of that of Sesshoumaru.

As for when they would see Sesshoumaru again, they did not know...

A/N: So? How was it? Did you like the beginning, please tell me what you thought. I would love to hear from you all in your reviews on this one. And yeah, I know it is Short, but it is just the Prologue, they are ment to be short, are they not? Hehe.


	2. Apollogies guys D:

Author's note:

OMG I am so sorry guys for not updating! Reason is that my old laptop that I had my stories on broke down! And guess what...I had about 3-4 chapters to post for you guys for the long wait. Then that laptop decided it was time to die. So. I lost all my hard work D:, Yep, all of it. So why I have not updated. I've felt at a loss and tried to recover what I could in my mind for the chapters. But I might have to restart all over again. From the prologue to the chapters I had prepared for you guys. So it might take some time. I finaly have a new laptop/computer. So I will hurry as fast as I can for you guys.


End file.
